Deciding Moments
by BloodyAngel93
Summary: We may not be the makers of destiny but we determine how we reach that destiny.


A/N I was only introduced to star wars a few months ago and I immediately fell in love with it…even 30 years after its debut. So this is my first branch off into this fandom so please constructive criticism is most welcome and obviously I do not own star wars.

There are deciding moments for everyone and sometimes these moment aren't huge and extravagant but quiet little things that are long gone by the time anyone realizes something has changed. Are the decisions predetermined? Or simply the consequences of the culminated decisions that have affected us at one time or another? Perhaps their both. Perhaps the force only dictates the end result as what it should be and though there's more chance of that ending occurring it is self decided and chosen how that ending is reached.

The prophecy read that the child of the force would be the one to bring the balance to the force and in the end that child turned man, and then turned father did. He simply got lost along the way but perhaps he wasn't lost at all maybe he was fulfilling his destiny. For a thousand years the Jedi and its order had kept peace and harmony amongst the galaxy and for those years while the many worlds prospered the yang to the Light's yin was gathering. Collecting itself quietly and sometimes not so quietly allowing hints and whispers to start as those thousand years came to an end.

Its always said that the final scene in a performance is supposed to be the biggest, the most shocking, the grandest and to many the final scene was just that. But it was also heartbreaking. For peace had completely ended and with it so had democracy. So many would not live to see any other scene but this one….there would be no other grand finale, no sequel, no remake.

The final scene began in love which cascaded to fear and grew into hatred. The setting was one of desperation, of misunderstanding, and betrayal. At the end of every tragedy there is always a betrayal and in this one there was many. Many that were all in the mind and some that were truly real but those betrayals aren't realized until much later.

The stage is fire and ash and it consumes everything. Brotherhood, friendship, hope, salvation, and love. The prophesized child strikes down to an inch of her life the woman he swore he would protect. The very same woman for whom he went to such lengths and yet with yellowed eyes and the rejection of the light side of the force such things as love turned to lies. Brother against brother a twisted version of Cain and Able and the scene ended with this fight as the mentor strikes down the apprentice severing all ties and leaving in its place only pain and hatred which like starving rodents consumes everything in hopes of one day being full. A brother walks away and the other lays in the fire that now consumes his body and which ironically reflects his soul.

Thus ends the final scene but it isn't really its merely the ending of the first. And that which follows is an intermission. An intermission behind the curtains where no one can see what is happening. It is in this time that two children are born and the woman so loved and in the end betrayed dies. The children one boy and one girl are separated and raised as completely different as anyone could be. One becomes royalty and the other grows to be a farm boy with a love of flying.

For those who get to see the second ending, the final ending to this story know that this is a tale not of betrayal, or great heroes, or romance though it has all three. No they know it is a tale of redemption. Of how if a second chance is given when all others have deemed the cause useless and the chance is seized with a sure grasp then the chains of slavery and manipulation break free. Redemption though does not mean all is forgiven for not everything is forgivable but redemption does mean that it offers a way to rebuild. To move on from past hurts and rejections. They also know that sometimes those second chances are offered just a little to late and while redemption can still occur it is only a cleansing of the soul for the swift and nonjudgmental hand of death swoops down and snuffs out all light.

The boy child is the one to offer it even after all the harm the fallen one has inflicted. Defenseless to him the boy surrenders but holds fast in his beliefs.. Refusing to turn and let the dark side forever remain in control of the universe he lets himself be struck down. And as he writhers on the floor screaming in pain and pleading for the help of his father, the fallen, a deciding moment is occurring. Unnoticed by the son who is to far away in pain and unnoticed by the very being that has enslaved the fallen. Quickly the decision is made, though some always argue that the decision was many years in the making, the fallen takes up the being that radiates an evil light as strong the pure light that shines off the son. The scene ends with both the evil Sith and the redeemed Jedi falling to their deaths.

Thus the prophecy is fulfilled and the story ends and one can't help wonder what the point of it all is? Why was a man a father who in the end never got to experience fatherhood? Why would a brother kill another brother? And how were lives of younglings not spared? The Jedi say it is the will the force and the common people say it is the way of the universe. And maybe so, maybe we're all pawns in the grand scheme of things but that doesn't make us insignificant. For our lives and decisions affect others until it is a ripple affect a universe long and wide. We may not be the makers of destiny but we determine how we reach that destiny. In this tale it was reached only after many trials and tribulations so great that they must seem like fiction but that is okay for it is those stories that have the greatest impact upon all.

A/N please review if you took the time to read. I was feeling philosophical and had the urge to write so this came out. Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
